fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wulfric
Wulfric (ワルフリック Urufurikku) is a mage of high-caliber know for his proficiency with earth-related magic and the current representant of Hinoki in Hylion who holds the 9th Chair of the Toranku 15. Appearance 200px|left|thumb|Wulfric's appearanceWulfric is a dark-colored man with muscular and large body whose height causes him to stand over most of the people in the continent. He has brown-colored hair at the right side of his body while the other side has white hair; such pattern applies to his eyebrows and his hair which is kept in a spiked style. He has heterochromatic eyes; a light blue and a red one, the later is usually closed as a result of his Predator magic, and pointed ears. His face and left arm are addorned with tribal tattoos. He dresses in a "barbarian fashion" that is common in Hinoki. Wulfric wears a breechcloth made of four sections of five leather stripes attached to a leather belt with small pockets, over a piece of animal skin that protects his genitals. His forearms are wrapped in brown bandages and he uses a pair of knee-high black leather boots. At his back, he carries a piece of animal fur colored in the same pattern of his hair held by a leather strap tied in a knot at the end. Personality Wulfric is naturally an intimidating person; his enormous stature and serious countenance combined with the rumours about his deeds and his current position in the government are enough to make him one of the most feared and respected man in Hylion, if not the most in both cases. He is very calm and polite, despite the "wildness" associated with his persona, as well as a qualified leader versed in politics and in the art of battle, thus, making him the one responsible for handling military affairs in the times of need. He shows to be confident and well-informed about the abilities of his comrades, even when two of them were caught in an unknown situation. He seems to be quite respectful towards them, but prefer to ignore certain behaviors that he consider to be improper. His tough exterior is melted when Imiki is near or speak with him, showing a timid side. Relationships History Wulfric was born in the underground network of Hinoki. He spent his childhood and most part of his younghood helping his parents in the mines collecting minerals and precious stones to sell and sustain his family house. In the meantime, he started developing his magical abilities to later join a local guild to become a patroller, a specific kind of mage responsible for dealing with the threats of the surface. As he grew older, he made his name as a powerful and feared mage and warrior. He founded a group of patrollers named "Savage Wolfs" that he led in a plethora of missions, raising his popularity among the inhabitants of Hinoki and making him known as the Savage Dog of the Desert through the continent. After the former leader left its post, he was elected the representant of Hinoki in the Toranku 15 and currently holds the position for 7 years. Synopsis * The Toranku 15 Must Reconvene Magic & Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Sand Magic (砂の魔法 Suna no Mahō): Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hylion